I Am Lycan
by IHopeBooksWillSaveTheWorld
Summary: All Elsie wants to be is normal. When she joins BHHS soccer team and starts High School, she truly believes that this dream is finally coming true. How wrong she is…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

**A/N: I wrote this six months ago when an idea came to me. Let me know what you think. I hope it isn't too terrible! **

The horizon was an orangey-pink. I was sitting on a log covered with spongy green moss. There was a snap as branches were being disturbed. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I stood up as quickly as possible, to confront the predator. Instead, Rocket, a wolf, emerged from the underbrush. I breathe a breath of relief, fresh crisp air filling my lungs and calming my nerves. I bent down to great her before getting up and looking around. All was clear, so I changed. Suddenly I was no longer a fourteen year-old girl, I was a wolf. Well… A werewolf I guess you'd call it.

I trotted ahead and when I realized she wasn't following me, I looked behind gave her an irritated yip. Rocket whined but began to follow as we crossed the forest floor. After arriving at home, I changed to scamper up the ladder. My home (in case you're wondering) is a treehouse.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. I plan on attending. I'm already on the girls' soccer team. I just want to be normal.

I brought up Rocket to me since, you know, she can't climb a ladder. I bunched the ladder up and put if off to the side. I glanced up a Rocket, who until then had been giving me a look when she thought I wouldn't notice. She turned and flopped down on my bed. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, Rocket resettled at my feet. I pulled the covers close and murmured, "Night,"

I wonder what tomorrow will be like.

…

_I am in a meadow, I peer around me see the sun rise and smile._

"_Elsie," Cora's cheerful voice rung through the woods, slowly turning to a worried tone, "Elsie? Elsie, it's getting light, and I can't find you, and, and… Oh, Elsie just come out!"_

_Not too far ahead of me, I heard crying erupt. I ran as fast as I could. Upon seeing Cora, I abruptly skidded to a stop._

"_There you are," Cora breathed a sigh of pure relief, "c'mon, let's go home before Mom finds out we were ever gone."_

_We hurried through a familiar forest, the darkness closing in on us. I could tell that she smelled the smoke too. That is the moment in which our lives changed forever. The brightly lit house- very large house- sat right in front of our eyes. Flames licking the sides of the condemned building I called home._

_Cora sprinted off to get help, while I tried to find a way in. Coming from inside the house, I could hear screams ricocheting off the walls. I begin sobbing, taking in large breaths as quickly as I could. I jerked my head up suddenly, I'd heard something. Talking. They were talking about who'd be paid. I glanced around the side of the house to see a guy and a blond woman arguing. I looked at her hand to see a can of gasoline in it. I walked backwards slowly to run into the wall._

_I sunk down the side of it, tears still streaming down my face. That's when I'd heard something else, this time it wasn't arguing. They were footsteps, getting closer. Someone shouted at me to run, and I did. I wish I could say I never looked back._

…

I woke up in cold sweat. I was shaking and Rocked was licking my face. I hugged her, breathing in the familiar scent of her fur. I got dressed and put my hair up. I tied my converse and rose to my feet. I let Rocket down before grabbing my backpack and jumping out of the treehouse.

I looked down at my watch to see that there were only fifteen minutes until school started… great. I sprinted to school and managed to arrive five minutes before the bell will ring. Outside the school three motorcycles were parked alongside dozens of cars. I eyed the motorcycles suspiciously, as if they might actually pose a threat to me in the near future.

Last month, soccer practice started. Our school liked to start the season early because the girls' soccer team has won state championships more than ten years in a row. Unfortunately, due to other sports our school has had, most of the kids don't even know there _is_ a soccer team.

I took a seat on a bench outside the building, where I'd been told to wait by a patient office attendant. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the bell rang and the Vice Principal walked out to greet me.

"Elise Hale?" He called, looking up at me. I nodded, meeting his eyes, "I'll escort you to your first class. Here is your schedule."

I took the schedule and followed him into the building. My first class was Language Arts with Mr. Shaw in Room 207. The VP entered the classroom ahead of me and spoke with the teacher. I? Well… I ducked my head and hoped for the best.

"Class," Mr. Shaw said with an amount of enthusiasm that was kind of scary, "This is Elise."

"Could you please call me Elsie?" I asked, barely managing to get my voice level above a whisper.

"Sure, Elsie. You may take a seat."

Clutching my books to my chest, I took the only available seat in the third to last row. I hung my backpack on the back of the chair. I took out my pen and reviewed the syllabus with the rest of the class. Every once in a while, people would glance at me. I hope the rest of the day doesn't go like this.

…

Fortunately, it didn't. The other four classes I had gone smoothly, which I guess is the perk of being shy. Fifth period came and went without any trouble, well for me at least. The juniors LA class was mobbed by crows, the police had come and everything.

I walked the long halls to my locker when suddenly; someone ran into me, knocking my stuff to the ground. "I'm sorry" I called out to her, but she was already gone. One of the girls ahead of me leaned down and helped me gather my belongings.

"Are you okay?" She asked once I'd gotten all my stuff together, "She was pretty rude."

"I'm fine," I replied, "It was probably my fault anyway,"

Her brow wrinkled at that. I looked down and said, "Thanks, but I should get going,"

I turned and walked away while she and her friend stood talking. Well… I guess that wasn't too bad.

…

After tryouts at three (not surprisingly I had made the team) Rocket and I went to the rock formation. I took out my homework and did it as quickly as possible. After I finished I put my homework in the treehouse and changed. Yes, into a wolf.

I ran around the woods with Rocket, playing tag, when I heard growling coming from behind me. I turned around to see a werewolf towering over me. I growled back and the werewolf took one look at me and shoved Rocket into a tree. I lunged at the other werewolf and latched on to her arm.

She shoved me against a tree-trunk and everything went black

…

_Last winter_

_When returned to the treehouse, it had occurred to me that I hadn't seen Rocket at all since this morning. I pondered at this while I climbed the ladder. I was about to shrug the whole incident off but when I got to the top of the ladder I saw that the lock to the trap door had been broken. I climbed into the treehouse to find Uncle Peter standing there. He smiled when I turned._

"_Hello Elsie, I've been looking for you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry! I made a mistake last chapter, but don't worry! I fixed it. Okay last chapter was really short and this one is longer. So here goes nothing! Just so you know, the italics in this chapter are a dream.**

Present Day

I opened my eyes suddenly, to find someone standing in front of me. As the figure approached, I got up as quickly as possible, eyeing the person warily. I growled, backing up as he got closer. "It's okay," he said, "I'm not here to hurt you."

I looked at him, still not able to see anything clearly, before glancing at Rocket. I trotted over to her, not losing eye contact with the guy. I nudged her as softly as possible. She didn't stir. The guy took a step forward, which somehow made me less able to see him. I growled to remind him to _stay away_.

"Come on," He argued, "just let me help."

I stared at him for a minute, before bowing my head in submission. He walked over and picked up Rocket. Due to his closer range, I could finally see him clearly. He was tall, with light curly hair and blue eyes.

I led him a couple trees away from the treehouse. I looked at him then pointed my head down, to indicate to put her down. He obliged, still looking at me. I sat down rather promptly, still meeting his gaze. Then he left, disappearing into the tree line. I waited until I couldn't see him at all before shifting and climbing up the ladder.

I got dressed and grabbed my backpack before jumping down. Rocket still lay unmoving; there were deep cuts down her side. I picked her up and carried her into town, where the vet's office was. By the time I got there the sun was already rising and the sign was now flipped to "Open". I brought her into the office. Dr. Deaton looks up from his paperwork; he glances at Rocket and then tells me to bring her back.

"She was attacked by something in the woods last night," I said quietly, "it was too dark to see it clearly."

He nods saying, "You should probably get to school, and come back in a couple days."

"Okay," I reply, heading towards the door. I glanced back before leaving. I wonder what the day has in store.

…

First period I grabbed my backpack to look for my notebook after the teacher had instructed me to. I shuffled through it to find that it wasn't there. The guy behind me tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to find him holding my notebook out for me.

"You left this in class the other day," The guy, who's name I think is Jacob, told me.

"Thanks," I practically whispered, "I really appreciate it."

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. I found the rest of my classes that I couldn't concentrate at all. I stayed after school and did my homework once I'd finished it I headed out of the school library. I walked through the corridors a bit before stopping. Someone was watching me.

I inhaled deeply. In the air there was the scent of another werewolf, close by. I turned around in all directions but found that no one was in sight. Huh, I know I didn't imagine that. I walked out of the school to find that Jacob was waiting for a ride.

"Hi," I greeted him.

He turned around, "Oh, hi Elsie." He replied with a smile on his face.

"You're Jacob, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks for earlier,"

"Don't mention it," He said casually, "Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure," I replied with a smile on my face, "I'd love to."

Someone in a black truck pulled up to the curb. "I have to go," he rushed," I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bye,"

…

The next day went moderately better. I talked to Jacob and we we're going to meet at the burger place on Sunday. I was still worried about Rocket though. Was she going to be okay? I sure hope so. Now that I think about it I think I saw the guy from that night in the hallway yesterday, when this kid, who also happened to be a werewolf, got a suspension for riding his motorcycle through the halls.

Today was Friday and even though I was still excited to get out of school, I went to the library to finish my homework. On my way back home, I walked slowly through the abandoned section of town. I got that weird feeling again, like I was being watched. I peered around me again to find red eyes glowering at me. I inhaled the scent again to make sure it was no one I knew. I didn't recognize it at all. It still smelled like the one yesterday though.

"Why are you here?" I asked the Alpha. The Alpha gave me a look before disappearing into the shadows.

I kept walking, though a bit unnerved I was mostly curious. The sun had set long ago making this place look super creepy. When I got to the old mall, I heard something. Well, I didn't hear just anything, I'd heard fighting. I ditched my backpack and my clothes behind an old dumpster and shifted. I walked through the old mall through the shadows. I mean, in the shadows, you know _stealthily._

When I'd got to the scene of the fight, Cora was being pinned by some weird Alpha lady, who, just an observation, wasn't wearing any shoes. Two other werewolves, one from the other night, were being held by the back of their necks. I saw their alpha being put in a bad position. I growled from the safety of the shadows, my eyes illuminating. To my surprise, they turned to where I had been standing. That's right; I was smart enough to move. I emerged from where I had moved to, my lip curled upwards to reveal my K9's, my body in a bowing position. I made my eyes not glow and peered around. I got up in a normal position and walked around still growling.

I faked a lunge to put them on edge. I circled around as quickly and silently as possible. I lunged, for real this time, towards the bald guys shoulder. That was when the girl, who I'd spotted earlier, found it was the perfect time to unleash her distraction. I shut my eyes in preparation as I grabbed on to the dudes shoulder with my teeth.

The alpha tried to get me off but happened not to succeed in doing so. That is until he used his claws to cut my chest. Man that hurt. I took off my jaw right as he threw me into a cement pillar. Through my hazy vision I managed to see them take over the fight before I, unfortunately, passed out.

…

I woke up on someone's couch in early morning. "Who's couch?" You might be asking. I don't know, why are you asking me? If I had known, I probably would've told you.

As I tried to sit up to find out who's couch this, white hot pain seared through my body. Thankfully, I was still a wolf.

"Easy," A feminine voice above me warned, "You found her last night?"

"Yeah," the guy from that night in the woods replied, "I also saw her a couple nights ago in the woods."

"Isaac, I'm not sure about this. Whoever she is, she's probably scared out of her mind."

Thank you person I do not know, for correctly identifying how I feel.

"Are you even sure she is a she?" the female voice asked.

"Yeah," Isaac said, "I can smell it on her. Like I can smell that she's a werewolf."

Well, I guess that was bound to happen sooner or later. I tried to get up again, this time I growled to signal my discomfort. This time only the Isaac dude tried to stop me. When he tried to do so I whimpered and shrunk down as small as I could become. Looking between the two, I slowly tried to get off the couch. But I was so wobbly I actually fell. Great. Thankfully the guy just helped me get back up and opened the door for me. I took my time to leave, but before doing so lowered my head in thanks. I went into trees and circled around town to get to the abandoned mall. I found the dumpster, sat down behind it and shifted. This had no pain in it, to my surprise. I put on my clothes and grabbed my backpack. As soon as I was finished with that, I hightailed it out of there. I dropped my backpack off at the treehouse and headed in to town. Once I arrived at the parking lot I headed for the door, only to be grabbed behind a car by the one and only Peter Hale.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me.

I responded, "Well, I'm considering it, but-"

"The Alpha pack is in there."

"Maybe I should come back later," I pondered, only to be stared at by Peter and Cora, "Oh and I was never here."

I disappeared into the shadows before hearing, "What was that?"

"To be truthful," Peter responded, "I have no idea."

…

I spent the remaining part of the day in town, getting groceries and checking the P.O. box I had at the, you guessed it, post office. Before I knew it, there was an hour before the veterinarians office was due to close. By now I figured that either the alpha had died, or they all went home, because, you know, he was going to be fine.

Entering the office, I was careful to look around to make sure that there were no alphas hiding in the corners or something. When Dr. Deaton saw me he smiled and led me back to where Rocket was laying down in a cage. He let her out of the cage. I kneeled down and let her rub against my side. Dr. Deaton smiled and said, "She is a wolf correct? I was quite surprised with how mellow she was towards me. Anyway, she may walk but no running, jumping or physical exertion of any kind."

I thanked Dr. Deaton and left the office towards home with Rocket behind me. Arriving home, I slipped into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I thought about the alpha of the pack from that night at the mall. He kind of looked familiar. Whatever Elsie, just go to sleep, part of me was definitely thinking. But the other part of me was like, "I KNOW HIM". But I didn't have any more time to think about it quite yet because sleep consumed me.

…

_I was in a dark room when my mother appeared behind me. She gave me a harsh glare. Quietly she growled, "Why can't you remember? You're such a disappointment, I expected more from you."_

"_I-I I'm sorry," I say to what I think is the ground, "I'm trying."_

"_Well, try harder!" she roared._

_My mother faded from the dream, but I could still hear the echo of her voice. Cora walked into the room._

"_Oh, Cora," I said, surprised, "you've got to help me remember him!"_

"_You," Cora spat, "You want me to help you? You abandoned me for some hunters."_

"_I'm sorry, but-"_

"_No. You can't even recognize your own family and you want me to help you? You should be ashamed in yourself."_

"_Just-"_

"_Goodbye, Elise. Have a nice dream."_

…

"It's Derek," I gasped, "It has to be."

I looked at Rocket in partial sadness. I knew Derek had been back for a while after Laura's death, but I'd thought he had left again. Well, I guess I was wrong. A part of me kind of knew he was here all along but I mostly refused to listen to that part of me. Maybe I should have done something. I know why I hadn't. It's because I'm a coward. I couldn't bring myself to talk to my own brother. Maybe I was afraid he wouldn't recognize me, after all it took me awhile to realize it was him. I know what you're thinking, "What about yesterday Elsie?" They approached me, it's completely different. Either way, for all I know, they could've thought they were hallucinating. It's completely possible. I'm not willing to cancel a possibility out because it is very improbable.

I dressed as quickly as I could, leaving my hair down this time. I stuffed twenty dollars in my jeans pocket. I tied my high tops and assessed myself in the mirror. My dark brown, almost black, curly hair cascaded down my shoulders. "You'll be fine," I told mirror-me.

I hoped I was right.

…

As I walked towards the burger place the reality of my situation hit me. I'm a werewolf, in high school, who is the complete opposite of social and I'm going to meet a guy I liked. I barely know him. He barely knows me. There is something following me, which freaks me out. Breathe, just breathe. You will be absolutely fine. It's not like this is a date.

Is it? What did you get yourself in to?

I arrived at the burger place, which has absolutely wonderful burgers, to see Jacob already in a booth. He waved at me, I blushed.

"I hope you like bacon cheese burgers," he says, "because I already ordered."

"Am I late?" I ask, a bit panicked, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Either way, I'm early."

"Oh, that's a bit of a relief," I say laughing.

He and I talk until the food comes. He's into a lot of the same stuff as I am. He tells me about his family. He has two older sisters, Lucy and Anna, both of which are in college right now. His parents are divorced. He lives with his mom and dog. An Alaskan malamute named Indiana. I told him about Rocket and her shyness. He told me about his fascination with wolves. Cool, I'd thought, you already know one. We chatted a bit more after we'd finished eating.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime," I acknowledged.

"Yeah," He agreed, "definitely."

"Goodbye,"

"Bye"

…

On my way to my locker after second period on Monday, I couldn't help but wonder what other people thought of me. That's when I realized, I don't really know anyone, besides Jacob and my teammates, at school. So I guess they really don't think anything about me, which is good? That's when I ran into someone.

"Great Elsie," I murmured, "just great."

That's when the person I ran in to turned around.

"Elsie?" she asked, "As in Elise?"

I laughed nervously, "Hi Cora."

"What are you doing here?"

"I might or might not go to school here. Please don't tell Derek."

"You're ridiculous," She sighed turning around.

I ran after her, "Look, someone's following me. I don't know who yet, but I'm getting closer to figuring that part out. Just give me some time."

"Someone's following you, Elsie you can't seriously expect me not to tell Derek."

I gave her a look before saying, "I just don't want anyone else getting hurt,"

"Fine," she backs out, "I'll give you two days."

"Bye" I said before running to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my American History textbook. You'll never guess what happened next. The fire alarm blared causing students to grab their ears. I however did no such thing. Instead, I listened around for the alarm puller. I heard Cora arguing in the coach's office with a couple other kids. Oh, Cora. I expected more from you.

I headed out of the building because if I hadn't done so people might've thought I was the one who pulled said fire alarm. My antisocial self, headed over to the area with less people, naturally. I had a bad feeling about everything that was going on. I felt like something was going to happen tonight. With seeing Cora and hearing her arguing, I knew this had something to do with the alpha pack being here. That and all the murders that have been going on. Nothing good will come out of it. Everything was related, whether distant or close.

The rest of the day I was antsy. Walking home, I got that feeling again, not the antsy one, the "I'm being watched" one. I looked to my right to see red eyes staring back at me. I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," the alpha rasped.

"I highly doubt that," I turned my head and began to walk away. I stopped and turned around, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you,"

That's when I backed up and walked away. At least I still have two days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Winter_

"_So, Elsie," He mused, pausing before he added, "You still go by Elsie, right?"_

_I glared at him, growling. The burns on his face were severe. It made me flinch just to look at it. I never liked Uncle Peter. He always struck as a bit off to me. Might've just been the fact that he was a complete sociopath. Yeah, that's probably it. I mean, whenever he talks to you it's like he's trying to convince you that an apple is a banana and also like he's trying to convince himself._

"_Yes, that's what I thought. We have someone we're going to meet later so can we hurry this along?"_

_Wait, we? That could only mean tha- Mid-thought I was interrupted by Peter grabbing me by the scruff of the neck. I know exactly what he's doing. He felt for the collar that had been buried under layers of fur. The collar had been placed by Laura as a cruel joke. I don't want to talk about it. He attached a leash to it. Seriously? I had thought that the collar was a bit mean but this was just weird. Then again, isn't normal just a stereotype? I struggled as much as I could because, what would my life be if I didn't make this hard for him?_

_We walked, well he walked and I was dragged, through the forest, leaves crunching rather loudly. After like 5 minutes of this, we exited the forest onto a side walk. This was when Peter decided he should stop and lean down. Peter glared at me before saying, "Elsie, we're going to meet your brother and if you want to make this more difficult, he might just get hurt. You don't want that, do you?"_

_I got to my feet, this time cooperating as we walked down the poorly lit street. The streetlights flickered, making this seem more and more like a horror movie. The sun was well behind the tree line making it very dark out. We arrived at our destination, well at least what I'd assumed was our destination due to the fact it was at a dead end. The sign read, "_Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care". _Entering the building only added to the horror movie feel. Everything looked like it had just been abandoned, like everyone just decided to get up and leave. I could hear someone speaking around the corner, "Yeah I said I couldn't find her."_

_He was on the phone wasn't he? I could hear the person on the other side of the line reply, "Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle."_

_Wait was that Derek? But he wasn't here, was he? This is so confusing…_

"_Yeah, well he's not here either."_

"What?"

_This was a trap. Peter was going to kill this kid._

"_He's not here, he's gone, Derek."_

_There was a pause before Derek replied, a bit panicked, "Stiles get out of there right now, it's him, he's the Alpha. Get out!"_

_That's when Peter decided that we should make our casual entrance. Peter looked at the poor kid and smiled, "You must be Stiles."_

_The kid, Stiles, lowered his phone from his ear before turning and started making a run for it. Then appeared, almost out of nowhere, a lady I assumed to be Jennifer. Her appearance practically screamed evil. In her cynical voice, she asked, "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."_

_Stiles stopped trying to run and looked at her. "You," He said, "And him. You're the one who- Oh, and he's the- Oh my god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."_

_That was when a guy elbowed the Jennifer lady, earning a weird scolding from Peter, "That's not nice. She's my nurse."_

"_She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way."_

"_Aw dam," Stiles murmured before ducking._

"_You think I killed Laura on purpose," Peter said, in a tone which I guessed was an attempted to be heartfelt, "one of my own family?"_

_Peter killed Laura. I felt anger boiling in my chest, waiting to be released. He, who must've been Derek, roared before using the desk as leverage to lunge at Peter. Peter slammed Derek into the wall. I started to at the leather leash, which, to my surprise, was ridiculously easy to break. Why didn't I think of that before? By now Peter was dragging Derek down the corridor. Peter lied. I ran a bit before lunging at Peter's shoulder. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt myself being pushed into the wall, hand on my neck. I sunk to the ground, looking to the right of where I was, to see that Peter was reaching down for something in his nurse's pocket. I got up as Derek punched Peter. I growled, letting the rumbling in my chest become louder. I knew there was no way I could stop this, but it was possible that Derek could. I lunged again expecting to be countered, but this time I grabbed ahold of his arm. He looked down on me and said, "You shouldn't have done that,"_

"_Next time you do something like that," Peter stated, nonchalantly, "Derek dies."_

_He can't kill Derek. He won't. Or will he? I guess I can't be sure about anything Peter does. He's unpredictable. Should I risk it? I can't, can I. Derek's all I have left, since I don't exactly count Peter as family. I have to side with Peter._

_I bowed my head in defeat, showing Peter that he had won. Peter practically glowed with happiness, an emotion that I wasn't aware he was capable of. He and Derek fought for a bit more time, occasionally throwing in a comment or two. Then Derek dragged himself away from Peter, into another room. I followed like some mindless _machine._ Tonight I won't rebel; tonight I have to give in._

_But that doesn't mean it will always be that way._


End file.
